Old records and sweet memories
by extremely romantic
Summary: Downton Abbey, 1969. "There are things we cannot forget. I think it's the same for you. Even after all these years…". Lady Grantham smiled and nodded.


A/N: This is my very first FF. English is not my mother language, so maybe you could find some grammar mistakes. I apologize for this. I decided to write in English because I use to watch DA in English and dialogues came to my mind in English. Please RR. I'm curios to know what you're thinking about this experiment.

Downton Abby, 1969.

"Granny, I've found some old records in the attics," the young girl said carrying a box and entering the library, "Would you mind if I hear them here?"

"Of course not, darling. I suppose they belong to you father… But what have you been in the attics for?" Lady Grantham asked to her granddaughter sipping her tea.

"Nothing… I played hide-and-seek with Albert the other day and I was looking for him… Then I saw that a door wasn't shut and I went in because I thought he could be there… And I found these records in this wooden box…"

"And has the box opened by itself?" Her grandmother asked again raising her brows.

"Well… No… But I thought it could contain something interesting…"

"All right, all right…" Lady Grantham rolled her eyes. "I don't believe your father will mind."

"Thank you, granny!" Said the girl kissing her grandmother's cheek and then she ran towards the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"To fetch a record player."

"Don't run Josephine. Ladies never do…Even if they're wearing a pair of jeans."

But the girl was already out the room and Lady Grantham shook her head with disapproval.

Tom, who was reading a newspaper in front of her, smiled.

"What's the matter with you?" Lady Grantham asked raising her brows again.

"Nothing… I was just thinking about Sybil. She would've liked jeans."

"I'm sure. She was the first to wear a pair of trousers."

Tom smiled again. "I do remember that day."

"Really? Where did you see her? You weren't in the sitting room with us, were you?"

"I was outside, but I saw her through the window. I can't forget that moment. It's like it was just yesterday to me. I could tell you everything about it: your reactions, your faces… She looked marvelous and proud in her new shocking frock."

"You've never told me that."

"There are things we cannot forget. I think it's the same for you. Even after all these years…"

Lady Grantham smiled and nodded.

"When will George come back home? " Tom asked her after a while.

"I'm not sure… He said he would have stayed in London for a few days."

Josephine came back with a small record player and put it on a table near a window. Then she started to look at the old records. "I think I've never heard these songs before."

"A telephone call for you, Mr. Branson" Announced the old butler coming in the library.

"I'll take it in my studio, Barrow. Thank you." Tom stood up, "Maybe it's George," and went out.

"So Josephine, haven't you chosen something to hear yet?" Lady Grantham asked after a while.

The young girl was not sure. "Let's try this one," she said and put the chosen record on the player.

It started to turn and music filled the room very quickly.

Lady Grantham gasped as she heard the very first notes.

"Granny, do you know this one? It's quite old…"

Lady Grantham was still sitting on the sofa, but she wasn't in that room anymore. She was stepped down the stairs to reach the Great Hall in her dark blue silk dress.

"… 1919…" Her granddaughter read. 

"_I don't know this one."_

_"Actually, I rather like it. I think it's from a show that flopped. 'Zip goes a Million' or something."_

"… It says 'Look for the silver lining' performed by Marion Harris… Granny? Are you listening to me?"

"I… I've heard it once…"

"Granny, are you all right?" Josephine asked, concerned by her grandmother's reaction.

"Yes, yes darling." Lady Grantham sighed deeply.

_"Can you manage without your stick?"_

_"You are my stick."_

She turned her head and watched her stick near the sofa. It was that stick. Now she needed it sometimes. Fifty years earlier her future husband needed it too.

Lady Grantham closed her eyes.

_"Oh God, Mary, I'm so, so, sorry. Do you know how sorry I am?"_

"_Don't be, it wasn't anyone's fault. And if it was, it was mine..."_

"Words are nice but music is rather sad," Josephine said, "Don't you think so?"

"_You know, cousin Violet came to me and told me to marry you."_

_"When was this?"_

_"A while ago. When we knew, I could walk again."_

_"Classic granny…"_

"Granny?" the girl insisted.

"Indeed." Mary answered with trembling voice.

"Granny, what are you thinking of?"

Mary opened her eyes. "I'm thinking about the first and only time I've heard this song. It happened fifty years ago."

"Fifty years ago!? And you still remember it."

"I remember every single detail of that moment. How could I forget it?"

"What happened?"

Mary took a very deep breath. "I was with your grandpapa…" and then she smiled.

Josephine didn't know so much about her grandfather. She just knew he died the day her father was born, but nothing more. They didn't use to speak very much about him; at least they didn't use to speak to her about him. She knew her grandmother had a picture of him on her dressing table in her bedroom and once she studied that picture carefully, but that young man didn't look like her father at all. Of course she was curios to ask more about him, but her grandmother looked troubled and she decide not to ask more about him, not right now at least.

"Oh granny, I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm fine, darling. It's all right. It's just an old memory."

"What was it about?" Words came out from her mouth quickly, but she suddenly regretted them.

"It was about… About an unexpected dance and a stolen kiss." She sighed again.

"Wow, it sounds very romantic!"

"It was. It was indeed."

The music ended and the record stopped. Mary glanced at her stick again. "Anyway, so many years have passed since that night…" She stood up and took it. "You can stay here and listen to other old songs, if you like. This one has been enough for me. I'm going outside for a walk. I need some fresh air."

"Are you sure, granny?"

"Don't worry, Josephine. I'll be back before the gong. Please tell to uncle Tom I'm outside… And Josephine, for Heaven's sake, wear something more girlish at dinner."

The girl nodded, "Have a nice walk, granny," and kissed Mary on her cheek again.

A young maid entered the library to fetch the tea tray.

"Ah, Lily… Can you tell Miss Bates I'm going outside?"

"Yes, Her Ladyship."

"See you later, darling." Mary said to her granddaughter.

"Bye granny."

Mary stood for a while in the Great Hall while she was waiting for her personal maid to come. The song she has just heard was still in her mind. She closed her eyes again. Matthew was stretching his arms towards her like that night fifty years before.

"Here you are, Your Ladyship."

The sound of Miss Bates's voice made her jump. She quickly opened her eyes.

"Bates…I was waiting for you."

The maid helped her to wear her overcoat, her hat and her gloves.

"It's rather chilly outside, milady."

"Don't worry Bates, the sun is still high. I'll be fine."

"Mr. Barrow can call you a car."

"No, thank you. I can walk. I have my stick with me."

The maid nodded, but she didn't understand why Lady Grantham looked at it and smiled sweetly.

"How is your mother?" The older woman asked.

"She's fine, milady."

"Please, tell her I'll come to visit her."

"Thank you, milady. She will be very pleased to see you."

Mary went out. The afternoon's air was rather chilly indeed, but the sun was shining and it was nice to feel its warmth.

When she arrived to the old cemetery, she stopped near his grave.

"I don't know how you can make it, my darling, but somehow you still make me feel like if I were the only girl in the world and you the only boy." She whispered softly.

Then she looked up to the blue sky and saw his eyes.


End file.
